


Gradual Obsession

by TerraNova513



Category: Murder Romance - Fandom
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Danger, Dark, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Kissing, Light BDSM, Love, Masturbation, Mental Instability, Multi, Murder, Other, Poisoning, Possessive Behavior, Romance, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sensation Play, Sex, Smut, Suicide, Threesome, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28199145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerraNova513/pseuds/TerraNova513
Summary: People aren't always who they seem to be.Sometimes the people in our lives decided not to tell us things because they believe they are saving us.There are also times they tell us things to hurt us.What you do with that information is up to you.Melody made her choice a long time ago.That choice could lead to her ultimate happiness or ultimate destruction.





	1. Only the beginning

It's been years since the passing of her parents and her grandparents. The people who used to take care of her when she was younger. Her parents passed away when she was 13, at least, that's what her grandparents told her. She still has no idea what happened. Then 8 years later both grandparents passed away. She was already old enough o make her own decision but her grandparents held her on a tight leash. She never had the chance to do the things she wanted to do. But then, she didn't feel the need to do anything. Her every want and need was provided to her. 

With the passing of her parents and grandparents, Melody became quite wealthy. It wasn't billions, but it wasn't anything to scoff at either. She had finished university by the time her grandparents passed away. According to the myriad of tests she took when she was younger, she was described as a genius. But regardless of that, she liked living a fairly simple life. she started her own business. It was a simple catering business, or at least it started out that way. But, knowing the people she did, she was able to reach a vast clientele of people. People from all walks of life used her services. Some legal, some teetering on the edge of legality and others...well not even remotely legal. 

Melody was good at what she did. She kept the secrets of her clients. People also knew not to mess around with her. She was versed in many things. she had taken martial arts classes for years, she knew how to use a gun. She simply wasn't someone you could threaten easily. 

"I need someone on the ground floor! Let's go people, they are going to be here any second!"

Melody was finishing up for a large charity event and it was grating on her nerves that despite all these years of working with her, people still lagged about. Fiery red hair slicked back into a low ponytail, hazel eyes peering around the room looking for the slightest imperfection. She watched as her workers moved around her. Tonight wasn't just another charity event. It was the business her parents left behind. One of the largest charity organisation. She had a manager running the business for her since she decided she didn't want any part of it but she was still the largest shareholder. 

Finally, everything was ready and Melody relaxed, just slightly. People began filing into the large ballroom. Tonight was a charity ball and auction. Nothing too crazy, at least not now. Once everyone was inside, speeches were given, the wine was drunk and connections were made. The charity raised a few million. It was a fruitful night but it was far from over. Once the larger crowd left there were a few select people who stayed behind. There was a secondary auction to be had. This one, a bit more debaucherous. 

"If everyone will follow me, please." One of the few people who worked with Melody for this kind of business and was also her assistant was Kady. She was the one escorting the guests to the next segment of their auction. 

For this particular auction, they had to make their way to the basement level.

"Ladies on the right, gentlemen on the left. We have a wide variety of things for you to choose from. We ask that you wear what is offered. No one is allowed to step into the auction room naked."

With everyone dressed and ready, they entered the auction room. Each person was masked. Anonymity was key with this sort of event. Inside the room, there were 10 people lined up. Each in varying degree of undress. The bidders took their seat and it was time for the auction to begin. 

Kady took to the podium. Melody watch from behind the scenes. She never takes the podium at these kinds of things. Not because she's disgusted, she just doesn't feel the need to. 

"Welcome to our charity auction, I'm sure you see that we have quite a few fine people. Just remember that each person is here of their own free will and they can choose to leave at any time." 

This was said for the persons who were being auctioned. They never forced anyone to be here if they didn't want to be.

"If you all will look at the pamphlets on your sets you will see the preferences of each of our members to be auctioned. We do not enclose the amount needed by each person who any other personal information. This is to remain strictly confidential."

Kady motioned for the first person to come to the stage. 

"We'll start the bidding at $10,000."

This continued until each person was sold. They were auctioned off for just one night. Each person needing something different. Whether it was hospital fees or a family member, clearing large debt or even money for school. They each had a reason to be there. 

As Melody watched the auction she noted people starting to have their own fun. Some had already started having with their property for the night. One woman had the young man on his knees, her legs spread wide as he used his tongue to play with her pussy. That's all this was. Expensive prostitution under the guise of helping the less fortunate. Another man already had his property fucking him. Melody could hear the moans from where she stood as each person became more and more wanton. 

She would be lying if she said she wasn't affected by what she saw and heard. But still, her face betrayed nothing. She kept her thoughts to herself most of the time. She knew at the end of this auction she would need someone to satisfy her needs and she knew exactly where to go.

The auction ended with everyone getting what they needed. The persons who were auctioned off went with their bidder and did whatever they wanted to do. The money would be sent to their address. Each participant was paid in cash. Melody preferred to do things this way unless it was official business.

\-----

She arrived at the building, knocking on the door. She had advised him that she would be there in about an hour. Not that it mattered much to either of them. She just needed to make sure he wasn't taking care of any business when she arrived. 

As soon as the door opened she attacked the person standing in front of the door. Lips pressed against each other, tongues peaking through coming out to play. There was nothing soft in this kiss. Both of them fighting for dominance, he picked her up and walked towards the sofa. She could feel his rough on her thighs. She pulled away soon as he placed her on the sofa. 

Breathing heavily, she said, "If you rip my clothes, you're buying them back."

With a cheeky grin, he said, "It wouldn't be the first time." And proceeded to rip away her clothes from her body. 

The blouse was the first to go. A white satin shirt. Revealing heaving breasts. He quickly removed the rest of her clothing. He was only wearing boxer, so all she needed to do take them off. No pretence of tenderness or love. The only time they paused was for him to get the condom he had placed on the table beside the sofa. Without ceremony, he plunged deep inside her. She gasped and he moaned. They both paused for a moment, just a moment. 

Her legs wrapped around his waist her plundered and thrust inside her. They were both delirious with pleasure. Moaning filling the apartment. The slapping sound of skin against skin.

"Fuck," she moaned as she pushed him off.

She sat up and straddled him, not wanting to waste time. She sank onto his cock and started riding him. Hips rolling, her head fell back as she felt the power of his cock inside her. He began moving her back and forth, rocking her at a faster pace. The moaning continued to fill the room. He reached out for her wanting to kiss her. She obliged. As swiftly as the kiss began it ended. He picked her up and stood up. Both breathing raggedly he continued to fuck her as he stood. 

The feeling of him being so deep inside her is what sent Melody over the edge. She could feel herself spiralling out of control. 

"Harder," she moaned. 

Seemingly forgetting about the sofa, he knelt down to the carpeted floor with her still in his hands. He continued to thrust inside her. His own breathing becoming ragged. She knew he was close and so was she. 

"More, faster, don't stop," that was all she could say before he gave one final thrust. 

He had almost completely come out of her then he plunged deep inside her. And that set of a chain reaction. Melody could feel herself cumming. Her eyes closed, she let go and let the sensation take her away. 

After she had calmed down enough she got off the floor, feeling completely refreshed and wanting to leave. She didn't say anything to him. She simply went to use the shower and got one of his shirts from the closet. This was always how it went. She didn't need to see him unless she needed him for sex. When she as dressed and had her things in hands, he decided to speak up.

"You could stay the night you know. Nobody is chasing you."

"You know that's not how this works. It's just sex," said Melody

He walked up to her, having taken a shower himself. He hugged her from behind. She leaned into him and turned her head to kiss his cheek.

"Like I said, that's not how this works. We shouldn't make it more than it is."

Then she turned around giving him a full kiss on the lips, she left.


	2. A murderous lover

The day off she needed had been ruined. It was one of the few days she was able to sit around and do nothing. Unfortunately for Melody, the police station is where she begins her day. She had woken up to the sound of her phone ringing. It was the lobby manager for the apartment. She wanted to let her know that there police officer waiting for her downstairs. 

Confused as to why there would be officers downstairs, she asked them to check their ID and if everything was fine to send them up. That would give her some time to at least look human. So she brushed through her hair, brushed her teeth and washed her face. All she needed to do was find a pair of shorts or something because she slept in oversized shirts. 

The doorbell rang by the time she was able to get into her leggings. She went to open the door seeing the officers at the door. 

"What do you need?"

She didn't see any reason to be polite, they disturbed her sleep for no reason. She motioned for them to come in without them asking. She really wasn't in the mood. Sitting across from them she continued to look at them as they glanced around the apartment. 

"I hope you don't plan to sit here all day. What do you officers need?"

They finally started looking at her. A serious expression crossing their faces. 

"We need to know if you know Mr Timothy Weir."

"Yeah, I know him, what's the problem."

"He was found dead in his apartment. Someone called the police after hearing shots being fired."

"Okay...And? I don't understand what this has to do with me."

They looked at her, not expecting the answer they got.

"Well, we know that you were at his apartment last night. You DNA was found at the scene. As were your clothes, covered in his blood"

"Yeah, we had sex, great sex mind you. I left my clothes there. Doesn't mean I killed him."

One of the officers sighed. "Ms Dupont, we're going to need you to come down to the station with us."

"As a witness or as a suspect?"

Neither officer really knew how to respond. They honestly had her in mind as a suspect, but if they said that would she come along quietly?

Melody sighed, "I'm going to take that silence as me being a suspect. Okay, let's go. I'm taking my car. If one of you wants to ride with me so I don't escape that's fine with me."

Melody took her phone, wallet and keys with her. It was all she really needed.

They made it to the station in record time and they escorted Melody to the interrogation room. One of the officers that came to her house sat down on the other side of her. 

"I'm going to need you to tell us what happened that night. Right now, all the evidence is pointing to you."

Melody looked the officer dead in the eyes, her face devoid of emotions and he voice low. She leaned forward in the chair. "I. Didn't. Kill. Him."

As soon as she said that she leaned back against the chair and continued to stare blankly at the officer. 

If anyone was looking at the scene they might Melody was guilty. No matter was question was asked, she remained silent. Sometimes, she would lift her head and look at the Officer only to look back down again. She shook her leg anxiously. On Melody's end, she was actually having fun. She didn't have anything to do so she thought she decided to just play it out and see what happens. 

"How long have I been in here?" Melody asked. She was getting hungry and she didn't feel like doing this anymore. 

"It's been about an hour."

"Hmmm, seemed longer. Anyway, Officer...I don't know your name. I'm getting hungry. How about you just let me go and I can get everyone some food?"

He looked at her as if she was crazy. "It Offie Matthews. And in case you haven't noticed you're being questioned for murder at the moment."

"I'm well aware of that Officer Matthews, but like I said before, I didn't kill him." Melody sighed and stretched as best as she could. "How about you go get my phone so I can prove I'm not the killer?"

They had taken her phone in order to search for any information as to why she would have done it. They hadn't finished going through the phone yet. But Officer Matthews did oblige her. The only thing they were able to check so far is some of her messages. And if she had proof then they may as well listen to what she had to say. He brought the phone back into the room. She took it without saying anything, tapped a few times and show them her destinations for that night. 

"You said he was killed sometime after 12 right? Well, this is the last place I was. I'm sure you can see that I wasn't near his apartment. Also," she took the phone again laid it on the table and dialled Kady while Officer Matthews was watching. Her groggy voice came through the phone. "Hey, Kady, what was I doing at 12 this morning?"

"What?" she still sounded half asleep.

"What was I doing last night?"

"Cleaning up."

"Where?"

"Bitterman's"

"Thanks, Kady, go back to bed." And with that, she hung up the phone. "You can also check the CCTV footage and see when I arrived and left. I get that the police is slow and all, but at least check things like this first. Am I free to go now?"

Melody really was getting impatient. She wanted to get some tea since she didn't drink coffee. She also wanted food. She placed her handcuffed hands on the table. They had handcuffed her when they arrived at the station. She looked from Officer Matthews to the handcuffs. When he didn't move, she shook her hands as a way to tell him to pull the cuffs. He reluctantly released her. She took her phone and stood to leave. 

"Do you want anything to eat officer? I did promise you some food."

"No need to do that Ms Dupont," said Officer Matthews.

"I'm still going to buy it anyway. I'll be outside if you decide you want anything"

Just as Melody did buy food for quite a number of people. At least, she bought enough for the people she had seen when she went there. If anyone else came after, they were none of her concern. 

For the rest of the day Melody basically drove around doing nothing. She tried going shopping at first but that didn't feel right. She drove out of town for a bit and went to the beach. She just sat there on the sand looking out at the waves. She walked back to her car feeling a little tired. She closed her eyes for a second and the next thing you know she woke up and it was late evening.

All this time she was thinking about Weir and why someone would want to kill him. Then again, in his line of business, it was a wonder someone didn't already kill him. He wasn't exactly an upstanding member of society. She reminisced about the time they spent together. She thought about all the things he had told her. Granted, they were things she wasn't supposed to know. But she wasn't one to tell people's secrets.

She drove away from the beach, trying to not think about what happened. She was determined to forget about Weir. He was dead and there wasn't anything she could do about that.


	3. The intention

It had almost been a week since the murder of Timothy Weir. Nothing has really changed in her life except, the police keep hounding her. Asking the same questions over and over as if she will give them a different answer. Her answers would always be the same because she didn't know anything. There wasn't anything she could do and she didn't want to do anything. The only part of her life this disturbed as her sex life. Because now she would need to find someone else.

She was never the kind of person to cry from a loss. She simply moved on because she wasn't the one who died and she had to keep living.

That's why, after a long day at work and another round of questions from the police Melody was happy to go home, kick off her shoes and do nothing. But life had other plans because as soon as she walked into her apartment she found people inside. 

What the fuck? She thought.

She stood there wide-eyed at the man sitting in her couch and watching the other men standing around him. Her body stilled, she didn't know what to say. Her heart pounding she simply stood there. No one said a word. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Melody tried calming herself down. Although, it was doubtful that her face showed what she was feeling. After many years, her friend Emily had stopped trying to scare her simply because she never jumped and her face didn't react. But that didn't mean she wasn't minded afraid. 

They seemed to be at a stalemate. That is, until someone finally spoke. The man that was sitting on Melody's couch was the first one to stop the silence. He stood up and smiled, his hand outstretched, waiting for Melody to take it so he could shake her hand. Melody, still not quite sure what was happening, only knowing that there were strange men in her apartment, reached out her own hand to shake his. The shock of the entire situation left her speechless.

The man, 6' 1" to Melody's 5' 8", was smiling. He seemed like a jokester but there was this air about him that spoke volumes. He was dangerous. He was muscular but not overly so. His brown hair and contrasting blue eyes made his face even more memorable. All in all, he was a handsome man. 

They shook hands and he led her to the couch as if he wasn't the one in HER home. He seemed at ease whereas Melody was on edge. He was the first to speak.

"So, you're the woman Tim was fucking?" he grinned as if he didn't have a care in the world. "I can see why." He eyes her up and down, taking in her features. 

That was all it took for Melody to come out of her stupor. She didn't like being ogled, but it came with the territory. The people she worked with liked to think that because she was a woman she wasn't good at what she did. Misogyny at it's finest. Unfortunately, she had picked up some of the habits and that along with her smart mouth made for some interesting encounters. 

Ignoring what he said, Melody asked, "What are you doing in my apartment? How did you even get in here?" She tried evening her breathing. She was pissed but she knew she couldn't react. The situation was not in her favour. 

"That's a funny story actually. Tim replicated your keycard. Actually, he told me a lot about you, Melody. The man was in love with you." 

He looked at Melody and she wasn't sure she liked the way he looked at her. If Tim talked about her then he was at the advantage yet again. Not telling Tim a lot about herself doesn't mean he didn't know things she didn't tell him. 

"I know he was. I told him I didn't feel the same. I don't mix love with pleasure."

"But you went to him every time you were in need. It sounds like you might have loved him, even a little."

She sneered, "Fulfilling someone's needs and being in love are two different things."

"How would you know? I don't think you've ever been in love."

She paused. She didn't know what to say to that. It was true, she has never been in love. She used people for her pleasure and discarded them when she was ready. She wasn't looking for love. 

All she could do was mumble, "you don't know anything about me."

He laughed, "I know a lot more than you think I do. But on to the reason I'm really here." He shifted in his seat turning toward her even more. Legs crossed seemingly becoming even more relaxed. "Tim hid something from me and I think you know where it is. Just before he died I was able to confirm that he was a double agent, so to speak. He was giving our enemies information. It seemed he had a stockpile. I need you to tell me where it is or find it. You were one of the few people he trusted."

Melody couldn't believe what she was hearing. Trust? Love? A crock of shit. She wasn't interested in whatever war they were having. It had nothing to do with her and she intended on telling him just that. 

"Look, I don't know what kind of movie plot you think this is, but I'm not interested. Don't put me in a fight I don't belong in."

She stood up to get off the couch and he grabbed her hand. She looked at him and there it was, that dangerous aura. She looked at him, eyes wide, trying to get away from his grip. 

"Sit down," he said through gritted teeth before he started smiling again, "we aren't done with our conversation yet."

The command and power of his voice made Melody sit and listen. Not only that but it made her wet. Those two words and the way he looked at her sent a signal to her lower region to get ready for whatever was about to come. 

"Good! So, as I was saying. I think you might be able to help us out. You do have the choice to refuse but think about the people around you. They might start having accidents. Especially your friend, Emily. A friend of mine ran into her earlier. She seems nice."

Hearing Emily's name from his mouth sent shivers down her spine and not the good kind. She didn't want Emily getting mixed up in all this. She didn't even know about some of the other business ventures Melody had. Emily wasn't innocent by any means, but there were some things that Melody refused to let her see. And even if she was aware of it Melody never acknowledged it around her. 

The anger coming off Melody was palpable, the tension was felt in the air. Before she could control herself Melody punched him. It wasn't as effective as she wanted it to be but it would do for now. She expected some kind of retaliation, but no one made a move. Sure the lackeys seem to be in shock but the man himself simply placed his hand on his jaw and started laughing. 

Rubbing his face he continued to laugh. When he was finally done, he looked at Melody. His eyes darkened looking as if a storm was brewing, ready to spit angry rains. Instead of hitting her as she expected, he did something else. He kissed her. Simply touching his lips against hers, nothing more. He pulled back and smiled. 

"I'll take that as a yes." He got up to leave but before walking out he turned to her, "You're mine now and in case you were wondering, my name is Blake."

Blake and his lackeys left her house. Melody sat in the house wondering what just happened. She dealt with people like this every day. It wasn't her first time throwing a punch, but none of them had ever laughed after being punched. It usually continued into a full-on brawl and ended with Melody winning. This man, he was different. He still seemed like an asshole, just like everyone else in his line of work, but there was something about him that stood out. 

She would ponder the rest later, right now, she was heading over to Emily's place. It was the only way she would be able to calm herself down.

_____

She arrived at Emily's in record time. It wasn't yet 7pm and she knew that Emily would be home by now.

Emily wasn't interested in living in an apartment. Melody had asked her multiple times if she wanted to move in with her. The apartment was spacious enough. She was basically living in a three-bedroom place all by herself. Emily preferred a house. One that she shared with another person. But according to her, she was saving to buy a house of her own and the rent was cheap. What Emily didn't know was that Melody was the owner of the very house she lived in. She decided to buy one and rent it out when Emily started looking for places to live. The realtor's office dealt with everything so Emily had no idea. 

She walked in to find her cooking. She checked to make sure Emily didn't have a knife in hand before walking up to her and hugging her from behind. She learned her lesson from earlier years when she tried before and Emily almost stabbed her. Her cat-like reflexes saved her that day.

Melody chuckled at the memory. 

"What are you laughing at?"

"The day you almost killed me. Who knew a simple hug could bring so much danger into my life?"

Emily laughed, "it's your own fault for walking up behind me when I had a knife."

"Whatever," Melody rolled her eyes. Kissing Emily on the cheek she asked, "what's for dinner?"

"Nothing, nothing at all. There isn't enough to feed you and your bottomless pit of a stomach."

Melody sighed, "Fine, you don't have to feed me, but at least let me taste it."

"No, because then you'll say you're hungry and I have to end up giving you some anyway."

Melody let go of Emily and sighed dramatically. She started swinging her arms side to side in a mock tantrum. In a babyish voice, she said, "but I want some".

This wasn't the first time Emily saw Melody acting like this. She thought it was cute. The only time she would see Melody act like this was when they were alone. Otherwise, it was always this calm exterior. They had only been friends for the past 6 years. They met at a park near the church Melody's grandparents died. Emily was the one who approached her. They hit it off and here they are. Now, all of 27 years old Melody and Emily have both grown up to be successful women in their own right.

Melody was still swinging about waiting for Emily to answer. She knew she would give in eventually. She didn't want to think about what happened earlier. All she wanted to do was spend time with her best friend. She would think about whatever Blake wanted later. 

It didn't take too long for Emily to say yes. Melody immediately walked over to the pot on the stove. She could see it was Red pea soup. Emily having come from a Caribbean background liked to cook a lot of the things her parents made when she was younger. Melody wasn't complaining, it tasted great. But now she was regretting just asking for a taste.

But that's what she did. 

After Emily had shared her food, Melody led her to the table she sat down first, placing Emily on her lap. This was how she spent the rest of her night. She spent time with Emily. Tomorrow she would worry about what was to come. She needed to find whatever it was Blake wanted and get him out of her life.


End file.
